Rin dan Yeol
by Sheron.Kim98
Summary: hanya fict ringan yang terinspirasi dari lambang hitam dan putih (Yin dan Yang), EXO; Chanyeol, Kai dan Original Character. semoga amanatnya sampai..


**R****i****n****d****a****n**** Y****e****o****l**

Pagi itu, di sekolah menengah atas terbaik didaerahnya, Ganchul Senior High School. Seluruh siswa siswi tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Dikelas XII Bahasa 2 seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam, tinggi menjulang, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah yang seperti bayi itu.

Namun ada apa dengannya saat ini? Duduk menyendiri di pojok kelas, kepala yang diletakkan malas diatas tangan kanannya yang dijadikan penyangga, mata yang terlihat tak focus; menerawang jauh, menatap awan yang berada di luar jendela. Wajah tertekuk tanpa senyum yang biasa ia tampakkan.

"Hoi," Sebuah tepukkan dirasakannya di bahu kanannya. Chanyeol –pria tadi– hanya melirik malas pada orang yang mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Ya, ada apa denganmu ketua. Kenapa banyak sekali awan mendung disekitar sini eoh? Aigoo.. ketua, apa jangan-jangan kau bertengkar lagi?" baiklah boleh diakui orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol saat ini memang sangat bawel. Dan masalah kenapa orang itu memanggilnya ketua karena Park Chanyeol adalah ketua kelas.

"Diamlah, MahoKai. Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda." Suara beratnya yang kerap kali membuat teman-teman yeojanya –bahkan hobaenya– itu jatuh hati, terdengar sangat lemas.

Kai, atau MahoKai – panggilan akrab Chanyeol kepadanya– hanya tercengir lebar, "Mau kubantu menyelesaikan masalahmu, ketua?" tawarnya seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Sementara itu di kelas XII IPA 1 seorang gadis manis bermata bulat, rambut panjang bergelombang, berwarna caramel yang dihiasi jepitan bermotif bunga pemberian seseorang. Sedang duduk bergerombol dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, membicarakan berbagai macam topic random. Ketika para sahabaatnya sedang tertawa karena sebuah topic, gadis berambut caramel itu hanya diam mematung; tak bereaksi dengan pandangan kosong.

"… Chaerin-ah. Hooii, Jung Chaerin!"

"Eoh? Hah? Ada apa? Ahaha.. iya, iya itu lucu sekali." Responnya yang berlebihan itu mengundang tatapan curiga dari para sahabatnya. Chaerin yang merasa ada aura aneh yang mengelilinginya menengguk salivanya perlahan.

"Chaerin, apa kau bertengkar lagi?" Tanya salah satu sahabatnya, Hyunji.

"Sekarang masalah apa lagi?" timpal Qijie.

"Bukankah baru kemarin kalian berbaikan?"

"Ya ampun.. siapa yang memulainya sekarang?"

"Ya! Kalian tak bisakan akur sebentar saja. Apa kalian tak bosan selama 2 tahun bersama selama itu kalian selalu bertengkar?"

Chaerin hanya pundung dengan rentetan pertanyaan dari 5 orang sahabatnya sekaligus, "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" herannya dengan suara terdengar lirih.

"TENTU SAJA KAMI TAHU!" koor kelimanya bersamaan. Chaerin meringis.

"Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum." Lanjut Hanri.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan melakukannya sama sekali. Tidak, tidak, tidak, titik." Tolak Chanyeol setelah mendengar saran Kai yang katanya ingin membantu.

"Haish, ketua dengarkan dulu, ini demi kebaikanmu, maksudku kalian berdua. Coba ketua ingat-ingat lagi apa yang membuat ketua berantem dengannya? Bagaimana akhirnya kalian berdua bisa berbaikan lagi eoh?"

"MahoKai, kau tidak tahu masalahnya-"

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku ingin membantumu. Aiish.. jinja, jeongmal… kau ini sudah berteman berapa lama denganku eoh? Masalah seperti ini saja aku tak tahu, kau meremehkan 8 tahun persahabatan kita?" Kai mulai terbawa emosi, sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Chanyeol masih dengan posisi duduk santainya, menatap makhluk didepannya penuh tanda tanya. Kai yang menangkap sinyal tersebut langsung mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mengapit kepalanya, membuat kepala Chanyeol sedikit menelusup kebawah ketiak Kai dan tangan kai yang bebas menjitak gemas kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya..YAAA… AAKH!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berusaha selapas dari apitan Kai.

"Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bodoh. Kau ini… rasakan ini manusia tak peka."

"Akh, akh AAKH..! oke oke fine. Aku akan melakukannya. Puas?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah setelah kepalanya berdenyut, dan indra penciumannya yang sudah terkontaminasi bau tak sedap. Kai melepas apitanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Good. Itu baru laki-laki, bro. sekarang temui dia di kelasnya!"

"Kenapa kau jadi mengaturku, MahoKai?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Jawab Kai.

"Nanti saja kalau sekolah sudah sepi." Balas Chanyeol malas.

"Kenapa harus menunggu sekolah sepi eoh? Jangan-jangan kau ingin bertindak lebih lanjut? Tak kusangka ketua, ternyata kau…"

TUK

Sebuah buku tulis entah punya siapa yang dilempar Chanyeol mendarat sempurna di wajah Kai.

"YAK!" teriak Kai tak terima.

"Singkirkan pikiran bodohmu itu. Jika Hyunji tahu, aku yakin dia akan berfikir dua kali untuk menerimamu." Ungkap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya lalu berdiri berjalan keluar kelas.

"Woo.. woo. Kau menyerang balik, ketua?"

"Jadi… seperti itulah kira-kira kronologisnya," Chaerin meremas-remas tangannya setelah selesai bercerita. Semua diam saling berpandangan satu sama-lain, kelas terlihat lengang karena hampir seluruh siswa XII IPA 1 keluar kelas.

"Haah, aku tak tahu harus menyarankan apa. Tapi aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, jika itu memang yang terbaik." Kata Qijie seraya tersenyum lembut pada Chaerin.

"Gomawo." Balas Chaerin lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku salut dengan kalian. 2 tahun, dengan sifat masing-masing yang dilihat sekilas saja pasti orang lain langsung berasumsi, 'oh, mana mungkin? mustahil!' 'aku berani bertaruh mereka tak akan bertahan lama.' 'mereka itu bertolak belakang sekali' tapi menurutku kalian itu seperti Yin dan Yang." Ungkap Keila yang mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan teriakan para gadis yang mengiringi langkahnya menuju kelas XII IPA 1. Pria itu sedikit mengintip kedalam kelas yang ternyata lengang dan langsung menemukan sang target.

"Rin," panggilnya setelah sampai di dekat meja tempat 6 orang gadis berumpul. Merasa terpanggil namanya, Chaerin menenggakkan kepala menghadap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dirinya.

"Bisa kita bicara, errr.. berdua?" pinta Chanyeol kikuk ketika sampai di depan sang pujaan hati dengan 5 pasang mata yang menatap penuh intimidasi.

Setelah mengatakannya Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Chaerin yang memang terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terkadang sangat tidak sopan, menyebalkan, dan to the point seperti tadi, hanya memberikan senyum maklum pada sahabat-sahabatnya agar jangan emosi. Chaerin pun pamit pada para sahabatnya dan langsung menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi tembok samping pintu kelas tempat Chaerin berada, kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya menambah kesan keren dalam dirinya. Tak lama Chaerin keluar dengan senyum yang dipaksakaan diwajahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Chaerin lembut.

"Tidak disini. Kita ke ruang kesehatan." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, padat dan terkesan dingin.

Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Nada bicaramu ini kenapa terkesan dingin sekali. Kalau seperti ini apa akan berhasil? Tapi… kenapa kau berpura-pura tersenyum padaku, Rin? Batin Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan ke ruang kesehatan yang ternyata sepi karena ibu bidan sedang keluar mencari makan.

Setelah masuk kedalam tiba-tiba Chaerin langsung menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada di sana. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun Chaerin langsung mengambil kasa steril, plester, obat antiseptic, revanol, dan gunting. Setelah semua yang dibutuhkan telah lengkap dia segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan berlutut di depannya. Lalu tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu Chaerin melarik tangan kiri Chanyeol, membalikkan telapak tangannga dan benar terlihat banyak luka lecet dan jari telunjuk yang tertutup plester asal-asalan. Chaerin menggeleng sambil berdecak sebal. Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak mau diobati melanyangkan pertanyaan, "Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah kau diam saja!" suara Chaerin terdengar ketus, wajahnya tak lagi tersenyum, tergurat kekhawatiran saat melihat luka di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu mengobatinya lagi. Aku sudah mengobatinya tadi sebelum masuk kekelas." Kilah Chanyeol.

"Ini yang kau bilang sudah diobati? Bagaimana kalau menjadi infeksi?" nada suara Chaerin mulai meninggi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Rin."

"Kau yang terlalu menganggap enteng seseuatu, Yeol!" ungkap Chaerin sambil berdiri dari posisinya. Chanyeol bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tak marah, kalau kau bersenda gurau dengan wanita manapun, asal itu tak melebihi batas, aku tak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Aku tak melarangmu untuk melakukan kegiatan apun yang kau suka walau sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak kusuka. Tapi aku mohon, sekali ini saja kau mau menurut denganku Yeol, walau itu adalah hal yang tidak kau sukai." Suara Cherin mulai melembut. Dengan beberapa kali tarikan napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Chaerin kembali berlutut di depan Chanyeol dan mulai mengobati luka di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Dan ada pemberontakkan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Kata-kata Chaerin sungguh menohok hatinya.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengamati setiap detail pergerakan Chaerin yang mengobati lukanya, tak jarang Chanyeol meringis menahan perih ketika luka itu di bersihkan terlebih terkena cairan berwarna coklat dengan baunya yang khas. Tak sampai 3 menit penangan luka Chanyeol telah selesai. Chaeri berdiri dan membuang sampah bekas mengobati luka Chanyeol, sedangkan dia sendiri sibuk mengamati telapak tangan kirinya yang sudah di beri obat terlebih jari telunjuknya tang terbalut rapih. Entah dorongan dari mana sebuah lengkungan manis tercetak indah di bibir Chanyeol.

Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya sekarang. Batin Chanyeol.

Cherin kembali setelah mencuci tangannya, Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis dan memberinya isyarat agar duduk disampingnya, Chaerin menurut. Beberapa detik tak ada yang membuka suara, Chanyeol yang akhirnya memberanikan diri, "Rin," panggilnya terdengar lemah.

Chaerin hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanda mendengarkan dan meminta Chanyeol meneruskan kata-katanya.

"A-aku…" haah, kenapa aku tiba-tiba gugup seperti ini.

"Rin-ah, maaf. Yang kau katakan tadi benar, aku hanya takut merasakan perih ketika lukaku bersentukan dengan cairan antiseptic itu. Maka dari itu tadi pagi aku menolak untuk kau obati. Maaf…" Chanyeol mengatakan dengan jujur.

Chaerin tak memberi respon, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas berat untuk kemungkinan Chaerin masih marah dengannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tadi pagi sempat emosi dan mengatakan akan putus. Sungguh aku juga memikirkannya dikelas. Aku akan meniadakan kata-kata terkutuk itu, aku mohon jangan marah lagi dan… tetaplah disisiku Rin. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpamu selama 2 tahun belakang ini. Kau adalah penyemimbang dalam hidupku Rin." Chanyeol memohon sambil menggenggam jemari tangan Chaerin dengan tangan kanannya. Chaerin tersenyum hangat dan membalas menggenggam jemari Chanyeol.

"Aku memaafkan kan mu, Yeol." Jawab Chaerin

"Tapi tolong jangan menggombal seperti tadi. Kau membuatku merinding." Canda Chaerin dengan ekspresi dibuat seperti geli merinding. Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya dan mencubit gemas pipi chubby Chaerin.

"Dan.. tolong jangan sembunyikan luka apapun dari ku, terlebih jika kau merasa sakit, mengerti?" imbuh Chaerin mengingatkan.

"Siap bu dokter! Tapi setiap 1 laporan 1 ciumaA-AAA-AAAARRGH!" Chaerin mencubit perut samping tepatnya diatas panggul Chenyeol, karena mulai menggodanya lagi.

**THE END**


End file.
